leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hareta's Empoleon
| type1=Water | type2=Steel | media=manga | epnum=DPA01 | epname=In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!! | evolution=2 | firstevoep=DPA19 | firstevoname=(Violent) Earthquake! Cyrus's Consuming Ambition | secondevoep=DPA19 | secondevoname=(Violent) Earthquake! Cyrus's Consuming Ambition | numeps1=19 | numeps2=less than 1 | location= | firststagename=Piplup | secondstagename=Prinplup | prevonum=393 | evo1num=394 | evo2num=395 | current=With Hareta| va=no | }} Hareta's Empoleon (Japanese: ハレタのエンペルト Hareta's Emperte) is the first Pokémon owned by Hareta in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!. __TOC__ History Hareta first chose Piplup to battle an angry which had Mitsumi. Since Hareta did not have a clue about Poké Balls, He attempted to open it by biting it. This resulted with Piplup stuck in Hareta's mouth which had angered it and refused to fight, telling Hareta that he should fight instead. The Onix, after it had seen this, calmed down. Later on, in Professor Rowan's lab, Piplup fled to the forest, only to find the same Onix enraged for an unknown reason. Hareta and a forest Pokémon fought against it, moving Piplup. Onix was eventually calmed down with Piplup's . During their stay at Jubilife City, Piplup was stolen by B-2 because it was a rare Pokémon. Once it was freed by Roark, Hareta had his very first battle, against the Gym Leader. After a Combination of Pound, Bide, and an Oran Berry, Hareta earned his first Gym Badge. Piplup later on helped Hareta catch a during his stay at Floaroma Town. Where it also battled against Mars's Pokémon during the invasion the Power Plant. After winning 5 badges, they had arrived to Celestic Town, where they meet B-2 again after setting a bomb in the Celestic Ruins. Piplup used his send the bomb rising in the air, where it exploded. During Hareta's Confrontation with Cyrus, Piplup defeated his before being sent floating in the water by his . Piplup was used during the battle at the Canalave Gym, before being sent by Byron to train in Iron Island. At Iron Island, Hareta decided that he was relying too heavily on Piplup, so he decided to train without it. At Lake Valor, Piplup defeated Saturn's twice and eluded Cyrus's Gyarados's attacks. Piplup was used later on the battle against Mitsumi. It, along with , had defeated Mitsumi's and were the only two Pokémon to be standing after the battle. After the battle, Cyrus had the building self-destruct, with Hareta and Mitsumi still in the building. They were saved by 's . However, Piplup was feeling sick and Mitsumi explained that before Hareta left for his journey, she attached an Everstone to Piplup, hoping that Hareta will learn faster with weaker Pokémon. She removed the Everstone, and Piplup immediately evolved into and then into , due to all that experience Empoleon got. Empoleon went with Hareta to Spear Pillar in order to prevent Cyrus from taking over Sinnoh with . When Dialga was about to attack with , Hareta sent out Empoleon to prevent the attack from going through and then took on Dialga. Due to Dialga's ability to control time, Empoleon was not able to land a single hit on it and was finished by Dialga's . At the , Hareta sent out Empoleon against Koya's where Absol easily had the upper hand. As Empoleon was about to use to counterattack, it was stopped by Mitsumi's , since Hareta wasn't supposed to be battling in the stands. Empoleon battled 's where despite the type-advantage, Rapidash defeated Empoleon with a combination of and . When Hareta got to battle Koya, Empoleon was sent out after and were defeated. Empoleon began with Hydro Pump on which it missed since Mamoswine's Ability made it faster. When Mamoswine was about to use one last , Hareta laid down on the ground to feel Mamoswine's movements and ordered Empoleon to dodge when Mamoswine got close enough. Empoleon defeated Mamoswine with a "Raging Rapids Hydro Pump". Empoleon was about to have its rematch with Absol until Team Galactic's return interrupted it. In the Fight Area, Empoleon battled 's where both sides did their best but were defeated at the same time. After arriving in Stark Mountain, Empoleon used Surf to prevent Mars from getting hurt by Charon. Hareta returned to Canalave City where he haa a Double Battle with Saturn using Empoleon and Minun. Since Minun only cheered instead of participating in the actual battle, Empoleon became outnumbered as Saturn's and got the best of it. However, Empoleon turned the tables when Minun shocked Saturn and distracted Gallade. As a result, Empoleon was able to defeat Gallade and Magmortar with Surf. Returning to Veilstone City and arriving in Team Galactic HQ, Empoleon battled alongside Koya's Absol against Charon's army of Pokémon. Empoleon attacked the gigantic Charon but it turned out to be a hologram of him. Empoleon than sat this one out for a bit until Koya has Hareta to command Empoleon to use in order to get rid of the smoke surrounding the battlefield they were on. Things went well until Koya's who was under the control of Charon arrived. Empoleon battled it and Koya jumped in when Growlithe made the first move as Koya did not want Empoleon to attack it. However, Hareta had an idea. He had Empoleon use Surf while Growlithe used to prevent itself from being defeated. As the attack connected, Growlithe snapped out of Charon's control. With Team Galactic finally defeated, the battle between Hareta's Empoleon and Koya's Absol resumed in the Pokémon League. As Empoleon went for the attack, it was not shown from this point forward who won. Empoleon returned home with Hareta after the Pokémon League was over. Personality and characteristics When Hareta first met Piplup, it did not get along with him as he opened the Poké Ball with his mouth instead of throwing it. When they had to work together to defeat an that was holding Mitsumi captive, Piplup would order him to attack it instead of the other way around. However over time it became loyal to him. Moves used mod 7}}|0=Drill Peck|1=Surf|2=Hydro Pump|3=Rain Dance|4=Aqua Jet|5=Defog|6=Whirlpool}}.png|Using mod 7}}|0=Drill Peck|1=Surf|2=Hydro Pump|3=Rain Dance|4=Aqua Jet|5=Defog|6=Whirlpool}}|image2=Hareta Piplup mod 7}}|0=BubbleBeam|1=Peck|2=Bide|3=Pound|4=Brine|5=Hydro Pump|6=Drill Peck}}.png|caption2=Using mod 7}}|0=Bubble Beam|1=Peck|2=Bide|3=Pound|4=Brine|5=Hydro Pump|6=Drill Peck}} as a Piplup}} Related articles Category:Hareta's Pokémon Empoleon Category:Manga characters (Pokémon)